prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 2, 2016 Smackdown results
The June 2, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on May 31, 2016 at the BMO Harris Bank Center in Rockford, Illinois. Summary The New Day kicked off SmackDown in a more serious tone (although not too serious) than the WWE Universe is used to seeing. Xavier Woods, Big E and Kofi Kingston addressed Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson's attack against them on Raw, to which the Superstars in question came out to say their piece. It quickly became clear that Gallows and Anderson have their sights set on The New Day's WWE Tag Team Titles, but just as their war of word started to heat up, AJ Styles appeared to make sure everyone knew that WWE belongs to The Club. The Phenomenal One then took aim at The Dreadlocked Dynamo, before challenging Kingston to a head-to-head showdown in SmackDown's main event. WWE Women's Champion Charlotte and Becky Lynch are no strangers to one another, having battled multiple times in the past. There is one big difference this time, however, and that is the person standing in the titleholder's corner. Dana Brooke made her presence felt in this contest after she reached into the ring to try and save the champion from The Irish Lass Kicker's Dis-Arm-Her submission maneuver. This got Charlotte disqualified, but the two seemed content with this outcome until Natalya arrived. The Queen of Harts and her fiery ally proceeded to unleash a spirited attack against their blonde foes, causing the fiendish duo to escape through the crowd. The Golden Truth's troubles continued on SmackDown as the bizarre pairing literally collided in untimely fashion. With Breezeango watching closely from their VIP seats at ringside, Goldust & R- Truth more than held their own against nine-time WWE Tag Team Champions The Dudley Boyz. Unfortunately, Tyler Breeze thought the middle of the match was a good time to try and snap a selfie on the ring apron, motivating the rapping Superstar to knock him into Fandango's arms outside the ring. Being the savvy veteran that he is, D-Von Dudley took advantage of this distraction, pushing The Bizarre One into his tag team partner and rolling up the golden Superstar for the pinfall. Adding insult to injury, Breeze and Fandango celebrated Golden Truth's hard-luck loss by insulting them and declaring themselves to be “gorgelicious.” After getting a taste of his own medicine on Raw and getting kicked below the belt by Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin asked to be interviewed outside the BMO Harris Bank Center in Rockford, Ill. The Lone Wolf's message was short and sweet: The next time he enters an arena it will be to decimate The Showoff. Money in the Bank madness continued on SmackDown as four of the six Superstars who have qualified thus far for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match competed in a huge tag team showdown. The big question going into the contest was if each team could work together with their “Money” clash fast approaching. Despite their trash talking earlier in the night, Alberto Del Rio and Kevin Owens fell apart in the end after The Essence of Excellence accidentally hit his tag team partner with an enzuigiri kick, opening up a Helluva Kick from Sami Zayn for the victory. Following the contest, an irate Owens stormed the SmackDown announce table to say he was about to give a preview of Money in the Bank. KO proceeded to drag a ladder into the ring before Cesaro ran down and sent the brash Superstar from the ring with a fierce uppercut. The Swiss Superman then climbed to the top of the ladder to grab the Money in the Bank briefcase and give the WWE Universe another possible outcome to the chaotic ladder match. Before the match could even begin, United States Champion Rusev pounced on Jack Swagger like a rabid dog, knocking The Real American off the ring apron. Despite suffering a brutal beatdown before the bell sounded, a determined Swagger remained adamant about going through with the impending contest. An embattled Swagger competed with plenty of pride, delivering a spirited fight to The Bulgarian Brute. Unfortunately, The Super Athlete's Accolade submission maneuver proved to be unbreakable as the referee called for the bell. An unforgiving Rusev refused to break his devastating hold even after the referee called the contest, bringing Titus O’Neil storming out to send the foreign Superstar running. With the rest of The New Day and The Club watching at ringside, SmackDown's main event showdown between Kofi Kingston and AJ Styles was ripe for volatility. The Phenomenal One and The Dreadlocked Dynamo were engaged in a spectacular high-flying clash when all hell broke loose outside the ring between Luke Gallows, Karl Anderson, Xavier Woods and Big E. Kingston joined the fray when he took out Gallows, but when he went to get back inside the ring he was met by a Pele kick from Styles. The world renowned Superstar then hit the Styles Clash for a hard-fought victory. Results ; ; *Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte (w/ Dana Brooke) by DQ (8:42) *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) defeated The Golden Truth (Goldust & R-Truth) (4:07) *Dean Ambrose & Sami Zayn defeated Alberto Del Rio & Kevin Owens (10:51) *Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Jack Swagger by submission (4:36) *AJ Styles (w/ Karl Anderson & Luke Gallows) defeated Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) (13:59) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Club and The New Day engaged in a war of words 6.2.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.6.jpg Becky Lynch v Charlotte 6.2.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.12.jpg Dudley Boyz v The Golden Truth 6.2.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Ambrose & Zayn v Del Rio & Owens 6.2.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Rusev v Jack Swagger 6.2.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.30.jpg AJ Styles v Kofi Kingston 6.2.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 6.2.16 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #876 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #876 at WWE.com * Smackdown #876 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events